Ouran High School Host Club reader insert
by BloodRedRoad
Summary: Forced to play a certain game, things can get interesting for you when you're cramped in a small closet... Reader insert! 7 minutes in Heaven! Rated T to be safe! A chapter for each of the hosts!
1. The game begins

_**Hey guys! I'm back with another one shot collection! I've been really into OHSHC (Ouran High School Host Club) and I decided to try it! This is my first reader insert so I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **(Y/N)= Your name**_

 _ **(H/C)= Hair colour**_

 _ **(E/C) = Eye colour**_

 _ **Instead of using 'you' and 'your' as it's against the terms and conditions, I will be using first person (I, me, my) to represent you (the reader). Bear with me as I need to go through all of my chapters and slowly change everything... It is painstaking work and I won't have everything done in a heart beat. Thanks for understanding!**_

 _ **~BloodRedRoad~**_

* * *

"No!" I whispered yelled trying not to disrupt the party. "I'm not playing."

"Please?" The twins begged, their amber eyes drawing me in.

"N-no… I'm good here." I pouted, crossing my arms defiantly. I was at Tamaki-senpai's house for a silly party the Host Club was throwing. The only reason I was here was because Haruhi asked me so she wouldn't be alone… well that and the fact the twins, some of my closes friends, would have dragged me out of my house if I hadn't showed up.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, weren't having any of it. Grabbing my arms, they started to drag me to the eagerly waiting circle that consisted of all of the Host Club members and a few girls.

"Come on (Y/N)! It'll be fun!" Kaoru yelled back at me.

"Yeah," Hikaru added, turning his head to look back as I struggled helplessly in their arms. "And you never know, you may just end up with your crush." Winking, Hikaru laughed as my face exploded with the color red.

They pulled me into the circle and the minute I made eye contact with Haruhi, I mouthed 'you too' to which she nodded sadly.

Letting go of my arms, the twins stood on either side of me knowing that the moment they put me down I'd would run. Instead, I turned towards Hikaru and put on my best pout; a mischievous plan running through my head. "Hikaru, Kaoru," I pouted. they looked down at me with large amber eyes, instantly suspecting something.

Putting on my best act, I let water gather in my eyes and I whimpered. "M-my arms hurt." Rubbing my arms for empathis, I saw both their eyes shift from suspecting to sympathetic. Then, as they both reached to comfort me, I ducked and ran with a victorious smile on my face. From behind me, I heard a thud as the twins hit each other and I laughed as I was almost home free.

Almost.

My blood ran cold as Tamaki yelled "Mori-senpai!" and, before I knew it, I was hanging upside-down over Mori-senpai's shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down! I don't wanna play seven minutes in Heaven!" I whined, trying to wiggle myself out of Mori-senpai's grasp. Mori-senpai stopped moving but didn't put me down. Pouting, I crossed my arms and glared holes into his back.

Tamaki-senpai, followed by the twins, who were rubbing their heads, came into my view. Smiling sheepishly at the twins, they glared at me then Tamaki captured my attention.

After bickering for the better part of five minutes, and a few looks with the irresistible puppy dog eyes, I caved.

The minute Mori-senpai set me down, Hunny-senpai ran over to me and wrapped himself around my leg. "Yay!" Hunny-senpai cheered. "(Y/N)-chan is playing!" I couldn't help but smile down at his adorable face.

Tamaki held out a top hat. "Princesses first," he smiled.

Grumbling, I reached into the hat and pulled out a…

* * *

 _ **Soooooo how was it? I have every chapter already planned out, I just need to get typing!**_

 _ **Tell me who your favourite host is! And don't forget to review! I'll see you all shortly with the next chapter in this story!**_

 _ **Ciao!**_

 _ **~BloodRedRoad~**_


	2. Black

_**Hey guys, I have the first (well second) chapter for you! It's with one of my favourite characters so I really hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **~BloodRedRoad~**_

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review! 3**_

 _ **(Y/N)= Your name**_

 _ **(H/C)= Hair colour**_

 _ **(E/C) = Eye colour**_

* * *

 _ **Black**_

Tamaki held out a top hat. "Princesses first," he smiled.

Grumbling, I reached into the hat and pulled out a… black cloth. Before I could question what the black cloth meant, it was placed over my eyes and quickly tied around my head.

"Hey!" I protested.

Tamaki ignored my protest as he explained that I could only take off the cloth once both me and my partner were in the closet and my seven minutes had started. Before I could even open my mouth to protest, I was shoved into a closet. After hearing a lock click in place and Tamaki shouting 'seven minutes starting now!' I took the black cloth off my face and turned in a complete circle, trying to see in the almost impenetrable darkness.

"Umm...hello?" I called out.

Hearing a soft 'hn' from behind me, I turned around to see Mori-senpai.

"Oh!" I smiled. "Hi Mori-senpai!" Even in the near darkness I was able to make out the small smile that graced his handsome face.

Sitting down on the floor, I scanned the large closet to only end up mumbling 'stupid rich people' under your breath. The closet was huge! Who needs one this big?!

Feeling something shift beside me, I look over to see Mori-senpai sitting down beside me. Feeling a slightly awkward tension, I shift and try and start a conversation with the man I've liked since I've laid my (E/C) eyes on him.

"So, Takashi, how are you?" Fidgeting with my small hands, I glanced up and him to only find him looking down at me. Blood red dusted my cheeks as I turned my head away from him. Feeling I knew the reason he was staring at me, I whispered, "is it okay for me to call you 'Takashi'?" He nodded.

After a few seconds of silence, he responded with a gruff 'good' before the silence crashed down again.

Not giving up hope, I then asked if he was dragged into this silly game as well. This time, when I turned to look over at him, I braced yourself. My (E/C) eyes came into a clashing contact with his deep teddy bear brown ones. Swallowing my nervousness, I held his eyes, waiting patiently for his answer.

Opening his mouth, I thought he was going to give me a one worded responds when he said something totally unexpected.

"(Y/N)... How do you… How do you feel about me?" He softly whispered. My face exploded with the color red as my (E/C) eyes opened wide.

"I uh… I… Ummm." Tripping over my words, I tore my eyes away from his face to have them focus on the ground in front of me. Running my hands through my (Short/Long/Mid length) (H/C), I continued to fight the lump in my throat to finally tell the boy of my dreams that I liked him.

"Well, umm… I-I really… Uh…" Sighing, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As the cool air filled my lungs, I tried speaking again; this time calmer and clearer. With my eyes close and my hands clenched in tiny fists, I continued my explanation.

"I think you're the sweetest guy I've ever met. You selflessly take care of Hunny-senpai and any girl who is lucky enough to claim you as hers is so lucky. You're just so caring and I guess… what I'm trying to say is…" Trailing off, I gather my courage and open my eyes.

Looking up at Takashi, I met his soft gaze and smiled. "What I'm trying to say is that I like you Takashi." Smiling brightly, I let my gaze drop to my lap. "For the longest time I wanted to be the one that you held and protected, just like you do with Hunny-senpai… I still do… But whoever you end up with will be one lucky girl." Smiling sadly down into my lap, I lightly played with my fingers as silence followed my statement.

Knowing I only had a few precious minutes left with Takashi, I decided to try talking to him again; not wanting to leave it awkward.

Turning, I opened my mouth to ask him how training was going when, once I completely turned my head to look at him, I felt pressure on my lips.

Takashi Morinozuka was kissing me.

Your crush was _kissing_ me.

Quickly melting into the soft, perfect kiss, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck; bringing me as close as possible in the position I'm currently in. Takashi shifted, bringing me up and onto his lap to get as close to me as possible. One of his large hands was on my lower back, slowly tracing small circles well the other was cupping my cheek, his large, warm thumb rubbing my cheek bone.

Both of my hands were tangled in his thick black hair, lightly pulling on the stands. After a few seconds, you both pulled back and rested my forehead on his. With my eyes still closed, I smiled. This was everything I could have asked for.

"Stay with me?" Takashi whispered. I knew that he didn't mean stay with him here in the dark closet, which would have been totally fine with me, but stay with him, beside him, from here on out. To view the world as a couple.

Kissing his cheek, I nodded as the biggest smile I've seen made its way onto his kissable lips.

"Mori-senpai! (Y/N)! Time was up like three minutes ago!" Tamaki said, pounding on the wooden door.

Chuckling, I pecked Takashi once more before getting up off his lap. Turning to face the doors, I pushed them open but, before I could step out, Takashi slipped his large, warm hand into mine. Smiling at each other, I then turned and readied myself for the onslaught of questions that were sure to come.

But now I had someone special by my side.

* * *

 ** _Soooo, how was it? Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, when I'm finished this mini series I'll make sure to go back and fix anything._**

 ** _Tell me who your favourite host is! And also what story you're most excited for!_**

 ** _Remember to leave a review, it really helps me stay motivated._**

 ** _Love you all!_**

 ** _Ciao,_**

 ** _~BloodRedRoad~_**


	3. Blue

_**Hey guys! I have another chapter for you! Wow, three updates in one day, that's a personal best for me!**_

 _ **So I wanted to thank Bri(guest) for the review! So thank you! It really does mean a lot to me when people review, it's what keeps me motivated. He/she brought up something I totally forget about! So sorry about that. From now on, all of my chapters with explain what (Y/N) ect means to keep confusion at bay. So sorry for not thinking about that earlier.**_

 _ **(Y/N)= Your name**_

 _ **(H/C)= Hair colour**_

 _ **(E/C) = Eye colour**_

 _ **If you're confused about any of my story just leave a review and I'll either explain the best I can or fix it.**_

 _ **Thanks you guys!**_

 _ **~BloodRedRoad~**_

* * *

 _ **Blue**_

Tamaki held out a top hat. "Princesses first," he smiled.

Grumbling, you reached into the hat and pulled out a… Light blue cloth. It was snatched from your hands and tied quickly around your head, obscuring your view. Tamaki quickly explained the rules of the cloth as he started to shove you in the direction of the closet.

"Hey," you protested weakly. "Wait…" Your words fell to deaf ears as, with one final shove, you were pushed into the closet. Hearing the lock slid in place, Tamaki shouted from the other side of the door.

"Your seven minutes start now! Have fun!."

Grumbling, you muttered 'stupid rich people' before trying to take the cloth off. "Oh pancakes!" you cursed as your fingers fumbled for the knot. It was too tight to pull off, plus, it was starting to hurt your head.

You mentally cursed whoever tied the cloth.

You fumbled for a few more seconds until a voice chimed in from behind you. "Here, I got it."

Sighing, you let your hands fall from the knot at the sound of the voice. When you felt quick hands at the back of your head, slowly loosening the knot, you sighed in content as the pressure the knot had caused was released.

"Thank you Kaoru." Kaoru stopped untying the knot in surprise, but you didn't notice as you continued your nervous rambling. "And I'm sorry about eariler… you know… when I caused you can Hikaru to knock heads? Yeah sorry about that. But anyway-"

"(Y/N)"

"Thanks for undoing the knot for me, it was ridiculously tight. I mean who ties a knot this tight? Anyway, you know what they should make-"

Kaoru tried again. "(Y/N)." You didn't respond, just continued your nervous rambling about how they should make banana flavoured ice cream.

Sighing softly, Kaoru put his hand over your mouth, stopping the storm of words that seem to tumble out of your mouth.

Your cheeks immediately dusted red as you shut your mouth, just now realising that the cloth was still on your face.

"(Y/N)... what I was trying to ask, before you started rambling about banana flavored ice cream," he chuckled slightly as your face burned brighter than before. "was how you know that it was me and not Hikaru."

Taking his hand off your mouth to allow you to speak, he continued with the seemingly complicated knot.

Your mouth hung open for a few seconds until you lightly cleared your throat and said confidently, " you two may look physically alike but you're actually quite different. All you need to do is look." The moment you finished speaking the cloth was removed completely, allowing you to see the too large closet you were trapped in. Not a second later the baby blue cloth was forgotten was it slowly drifted to the floor.

Kaoru, who had let go of the cloth the instant you stopped speaking, had swung you around to face him and pulled you into a soft, passion filled kiss. The kiss was heartbreakingly sweet as his smooth lips brushed softly against yours, teasing and loving all at once. Wrapping your arms around his neck and threading your fingers through his thick rust colored hair, he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you as close as he physically could. Never has he been this close to someone besides Hikaru and he was overjoyed it was with you.

The constant pounding on the door was what pulled you from your loving kiss. Hikaru's voice sounded through the door, telling them that their time was up and that they needed to hurry up and get out there.

Both chuckling at Hikaru's antics, you rested your forehead on his, completely happy. Closing your eyes, you wished you could stay like that forever.

"(Y/N)?" Kaoru asked, causing you to open your eyes and look at him.

"Hmm?" You hummed as you nestled closer, this time burying you head in the crook of his neck. Brushing your lips lovingly against his bare throat, you heard his breath hitch, causing you to smirk into his pale skin.

"I-I think I may…" You heard him swallow. Curious as to why he was acting so nervous, you pulled back and glanced up at him with your big (E/C) doe eyes.

Once his eyes caught yours he tried again. "I think I may have fallen in love… Fallen in love with you." He tried for a smile but didn't quite manage it, but it still make your heart flip.

Pulling the biggest smile you could, you pushed your lips onto his cute little nose before whispering "my handsome devil" causing him to smile at you.

The door to the closet burst open and there stood little Hunny-senpai, holding Usa-chan with an adorable smile on his face. Hikaru was pacing nervously behind him, fearing that you might have killed his dear brother with kisses. When Hunny-senpai kicked the doors open, Hikaru, as the rest of the Host Club, came running to the door.

Kyoya-senpai snapped a picture and walked off, muttering about something to do with good profit well Tamaki-senpai was in his mushroom corner, growing mushrooms in sadness as his little girl was growing up. Hunny-senpai started happily chatting about grandchildren when Mori-senpai came up and scooped the cute little man up in his arms and walked away. Leaving a blushing pair, arms still tangled around each other and a dumbfounded brother. You expected Hikaru to explode, and it seemed he was going to until Kaoru whispered 'she knew'.

Those two words shut Hikaru up as he studied the blushing girl in his brothers' embrace before looking over at his brother, his other half and nodded.

Breaking out in a smile, Hikaru looked over to you and said, "just make sure you take care of him okay?" You nodded and smiled at Hikaru before muttering an 'always'.

Kaoru untangled himself from you but kept a tight arm wrapped around your waist.

 _ **Later that night**_

Hikaru watched from a distance as you and his other half laughed and smiled at each other, complete and utter love in both your gazes.

"'She knew"' jumped around in his brain as he observed the two lovers. She was able to tell them apart, something that had only happened once before.

His other half, the one who was always by his side had finally found someone and Hikaru, for once in his life, came to the conclusion that he was not the other half of the same person, but a single being all together.

Hikaru was _Hikaru_ and Kaoru was _Kaoru._

And from that moment on, he finally knew what it was like to be himself.

* * *

 ** _And that concludes that one! What did you think? I personally love Kaoru, he's just so sweet! And the whole forbidden twincest is both sexy and disturbing..._**

 ** _Anyway, remember to tell me your favourite host, and what host you want to see next!_**

 ** _Also remember to leave a review/favourite/follow. It really helps me and lets me know you're enjoying the story._**

 ** _I love you all and have an amazing night/day!_**

 ** _Ciao,_**

 ** _~BloodRedRoad~_**


	4. Red

_**Hey guys! I have another one for you! You guys wanted Kyoya-senpai so here he is! I will admit, he was hard to write so I'm sorry if it isn't up to normal standards.**_

 _ **Love all of your beautiful faces!**_

 ** _~BloodRedRoad_**

 _ **(Y/N)= Your name**_

 _ **(L/C)= Lip color**_

 _ **(H/C)= Hair color**_

 _ **(E/C)= Eye color**_

* * *

 _ **Red**_

Tamaki held out a top hat. "Princesses first," he smiled.

Grumbling, you reached into the hat and pulled out a… Red cloth. The blood red cloth was pried from your stunned hands but, before it could be placed around your eyes, you recovered from your shock and snatched the silk cloth out of Tamaki's hands.

"I can walk to the closet myself," you snapped. With everyone's mouths agape, you march over to the tall, elegantly decorated closet. After mumbling 'stupid rich people', you stomped into the overly extravagant closet, slamming the polished doors behind you. The anger you felt boiling inside you from the fact you were forced you play this silly game was slowly taken over by nervousness. Whose cloth did you pull out?

"Please," you begged, shutting your (E/C) eyes "Please not Haruhi. That would just be awkward."

"I can assure you," A smooth voice behind you muttered making you jump and spin around to face none other than Ootori Kyoya; your crush since forever ago. "I am not Mrs. Fujioka.

Flushing red, you silently gulp as the tall, dark haired man pushed up his glasses.

Trying to keep your calm and composure, you crossed your arms and coolly glance up to the man in front of you, only to flush red once again and glare at the floor.

"I assume you know how to play the game?" You asked, (E/C) eyes glued to the floor.

"You assumed to correctly," Kyoya muttered, fixing his glasses once again and shifting his posture, tucking the little black book farther in the crook of his right elbow. Letting your (short/long/mid length) (H/C) hair sweep in front of your eyes, you turn your face away from his calculating gaze.

"But," he said making you glance back at him threw your (H/C) hair. "The question is, are we to partake in this silly game?" His glasses flashed as he adjusted them once again.

"Um… " You stuttered. "Well, uh, only if… Only if it's okay w-with you Kyoya-senpai." With your face as red as a tomato, you completely turn your back on him, unaware of his advances.

"I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to… or if you don't feel comfortable." Rambling, you nervously played with your hair, twisting it around your (long/short) fingers. "Afterall, we were forced into this game and if you don't see me that way, that's okay. B-but , you see, I really like you, have for a while now, and-" Kyoya gripped your shoulders and turned you around, slamming you against the side of the closet, effectively cutting you off.

Before you could protest, or even question his intentions, he crushes his pale, plump lips against your own (thin/thick/plum) (L/C) ones. Giving immediately into the kiss, you snake your arms around his neck, bringing him as close as possible while running your fingers through his thick black hair.

With his glasses digging into your cheek, you grunted in pain. Kyoya seemed to understand as he broke the kiss for a second to take off his glasses and place them in his shirt's front pocket. His kissable lips immediately found yours once again and you groaned into his mouth the moment he is ran his slick tongue over your bottom lips.

Teasingly, you kept your mouth shut, smirking the moment you heard him growl in frustration. You tugged slightly at his hair and he delicately ran his long fingers down your sides only to forcefully grab your bottom, causing you to gasp in shock.

Taking the opportunity, he snuck his slick tongue into your mouth and explored every nook and cranny well tugging on your bottom, telling you to jump. Jumping, you wrapped your legs around his waist, making it easier for both of you.

Tentatively, you brought your tongue forward and lightly tapped his before quickly pulling back in surprise.

Kyoya chuckled slightly as he pushed you farther into the wall to allow one of his hands to cradle your cheek. With his thumb caressing your cheek tenderly, he pushed his tongue farther into your mouth and, when he came into contact with your tongue, lightly stroked it, not wanting to scare you.

Right as you were getting used to the new sensation, a bang on the door sent you reeling back.

You heard Tamaki-senpai on the other side of the door, yelling something but you weren't paying attention. Staring in Kyoya's dark eyes, he laid his forehead against yours, you felt a blush raise to your cheeks as you realised what you just did. Slowly, you let your legs drop from around his waist as a small smile played on both your mouths.

Tamaki was totally ignored as Kyoya spoke. "I don't understand." His voice was low and utterly sexy.

"What don't you understand?" You whispered your fingers playing with the ends of his hair.

Sighing, he pulled you into his body and wrapped his arms around you, his head now resting on his shoulder. You've never seen this side of Kyoya before, but you absolutely loved it.

"I don't understand how you can make me lose my composeur with a simple glance. How, when you smile, I feel the annoying need to smile with you."

You chuckled slightly, making him pull back in confusion and glance at you with, for once, venerable, open eyes. "I understand Kyoya. It's alright that you don't right now, but you'll figure it out. When that day comes, come and find me. I'll always wait for you." With a smile, you pecked his downturned lips and pulled out of his embrace.

Opening the now quiet door, you looked around and chuckled. Tamaki was in his emo corner, growing mushrooms as Haruhi yelled at him about growing more mushrooms. The twins glanced at you then snickered at your appearance.

"What did you-" Hikaru started.

"-two do in there?" Kaoru finished.

Flushing red, you muttered 'shut up' before turning your attention to an adorable little boy coming straight towards you.

"(Y/N)-chan!" Hunny yelled as he launched yourself into his arms. Laughing, you boop his nose as you left the closet, leaving a confused Kyoya to watch you laugh and just enjoy yourself.

Few days later

The Host Club was in full swing, but Kyoya was having a hard time concentrating in the array of girls in front of him. Almost all of them practically begging for his attention but his attention was focused on one person.

You.

And, as he watched Tamaki flaunt over you, he felt something click.

He understood.

Little time skip

Once the Host Club officially closed, Kyoya went up to you. Busy cleaning, you didn't notice someone was behind you until he spoke.

"I understand."

Jumping, you flipped around to come nose to nose with Kyoya. Gathering your courage, you raised an eyebrow and stayed planted where you were.

"You understand?" You asked.

"Yes," he answered before sweeping you in a breath-halting kiss.

* * *

 ** _Phew_** _ **, that one was a little, dare I say, steamy? Hahaha. Whenever I think of Kyoya-senpai locked in a closet with his crush, this scene pops up in my mind. I always thought that he'd be a little rougher then the other hosts.**_

 _ **So tell me what you think! Was it to much or just right?**_

 _ **And remember to leave a review about who you want to see next! I'll see you guys soon!**_

 _ **Oh and I just wanted to say a huge thank to everyone whose reviewed! It really helps me, it keeps me encouraged because it lets me know you guys want more! So THANK YOU! I LOVE ALL OF YOUR FACES!**_

 _ **~BloodRedRoad**_


	5. Orange

_**Hey guys... so I was going over the terms and conditions and read that I'm actually not allowed to post "'choose your own adventure and/or write in second person (You, Your ect) stories"' so I'm going to go back and slowly edit all of the chapters I have so far and change them to first person (I, me, my).**_

 _ **THIS WILL STILL BE A READER INSERT! So don't fret. But, instead of using second person to represent you (the reader), I will be using first person to stay within the guidelines. Sorry about this guys but I still hope you love it the same! If you have any questions don't be afraid to P.M me or leave a review! I will answer them the best I can!**_

 _ **Anyway, here's another chapter for you!**_

 _ **~BloodRedRoad**_

 _ **(H/C)= Hair color**_

 _ **(Y/N)= Your name**_

 _ **(E/C)= Eye color**_

* * *

 _ **Orange**_

Tamaki held out a top hat. "Princesses first," he smiled.

Grumbling, I reached into the hat and pulled out a… Bright orange cloth. Toying with the soft cloth, I let it flip between my hands, loving the feel of the silk cloth on my (small/large/midsize) hands. So immersed with the cloth, I didn't notice Tamaki waiting for me to give him the vibrant cloth with an outstretched hand.

An awkward clearing of the throat is what brought me out of my dream-like state. Blushing, I shyly handed the cloth over to Tamaki as I locked eyes with the floor, letting my (H/C) hair fall into your face.

Placing gentle fingers under my chin, Tamaki lifted my head and sent me a dazzling smile, which caused me to blush even harder, before putting on the orange cloth, obscuring my view.

"Come on." A gruff voice said. A hand grasped mine and roughly pulled me. Stumbling, I fought to keep up with his quick pace.

"Hey, slow down." I muttered once I stumbled once again. The person pulling me seemed to speed up and, before I knew it, he let go of my hand, sending me tumbling forward. Desperately, I tried to regain my footing as I heard a door open in front in me; only to have it slam shut.

Right in my face.

Hitting the door with a smack, I rebounded off of it and landed flat on my back.

Muttering curses, I ripped the blindfold off, something I should have done _before_ I went head first into the closet, and stood up. With my head held high, I ignored the giggles behind me and stormed over to the closet. Ripping open the elegantly decorated door, I stepped inside, letting the wood door swing shut behind me; swallowing me in darkness.

Once my (E/C) eyes adjusted to the darkness, I glanced around the large closet only to have my eyes fall on a slumped figure in the corner.

Forgetting the anger and the bump on my head the moment I saw him, my crush, I walked over to the lanky man and sat beside him, noticing black headphones resting on his rust colored hair.

"Hey Hikaru!" I chirped, flashing my biggest, brightest smile at the figure rocking out to his music. When he didn't answer, I sighed but decided to press and lean forward to try and see his phone which he was staring at.

When he moved his phone away from me, I continued to leaned forward, pressing yourself to him to try and see what's so important

"Come on Hikaru, tell me what you're listening to." I whined when he successfully hid his phone from me.

"It's none of your business." He snapped, sliding farther away from me.

"That the hell's your problem?" I argued, throwing my arms up in frustration.

"Your my problem!" He hissed, ripping his headphones off his ears.

"Well then," I snapped, my body shaking with anger. "Tell me what the hell I've done wrong! Pleeeeease, enlighten me!" Sarcasm dripped from my words has I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my (flat/average/large) chest.

He didn't answer, only crossed his arms with a frustratingly cute pout and turned his face away from me, glaring at the wall beside him.

As I calmed, I felt my anger slowly die off. "Talk to me Hikaru." Begging, I closed the gap and grabbed his arm. When he didn't shake me off, I took that as a good sign and continued. "If I've done something wrong, please, tell me."

Angry amber eyes clashed with my own as Hikaru shook me off. "Why not ask Tamaki huh? Why not run to your little prince!?"

I reeled back in surprise at his outburst but soon the fire was relit and I felt my body heat up with anger once again. "What does this have to do with Tamaki-senpai?!" I yelled.

"Everything!" He yelled back.

Standing up, I clenched my (small/large/mid sized) hands in anger. Hikaru scrambled up, glaring at me with same venom in his eyes that I feel.

"This has _nothing_ to do with Tamaki-senpai and _everything_ to do with you! Why the hell are you being such a jerk?!" I spat, (raising/leaning/bending) _**~A/N depending if you're a taller or shorter person. If you're shorter then Hikaru, you'd chose the "raising" option as you would be raising on your toes to be face to face with him. The "leaning" option is for people around his height (5'9''). The "bending" option is for those taller. Anyway, happy reading! .~**_ so that you were face to face with your favorite twin.

Hikaru leaned back a bit in surprise at my advances and faltered when he opened his mouth to speak. "I-I'm not… "

"Yes you are!" I yelled, and stepped forward, causing Hikaru to step back. "You're being a giant jerk! Why? Why are you being so rude?!" With every word I took a step forward and caused Hikaru to falter and take a step back until he hit the side of the closet. "Is it because of when I caused you and Kaoru to hit heads?! Is that it? If that is, I'm sorry! But that doesn't give you the right to act like a complete jerk! Especially when you made me run headlong into the door!" With my rant done I was left heaving.

Hikaru stood there and looked at me with wide amber eyes. "Are you done?" He asked.

Defeated, I slumped, letting my head hang. It felt like all of my energy just left me in a rush. "Yeah," I muttered. "I'm done."

Sitting on the ground, I pulled my knees to my chest and placed my heavy head on them; planning on waiting out the rest of the time like this.

Silence cloaked the closet and, as I sat there, I heard a soft sigh from above me before I felt Hikaru sit down beside me.

"I'm nervous okay?" He muttered causing me to turn and look at him. He was sitting in the same position as me, only, his head was turned away.

"Nervous about what?" I whispered. When he didn't answer, I sighed and reached forward, placing a tender hand on his back; causing him to turn and look at me with venerable eyes. "You can talk to me Hikaru, I'll always be here for you." Sending him a smile, he returned a sad one before softly continuing.

"I'm trapped in a closet with the girl I've liked for a really long time and I want to kiss her but I'm afraid I'll screw everything up because I think she likes Tamaki-senpai and-" Not wanting to hear anymore, I placed my hands on his face and pull him forward. Tentatively placing my lips on his, I give him a short-but-sweet kiss before pulling back.

"I-I…" I stuttered. Closing my eyes, I pulled all of your courage together and, when I were ready, I slowly opened my (E/C) eyes, allowing them to clash with his wide, doe ones.

"I really like you… I have for a long time now. I don't know where you got all of this 'Tamaki' stuff from but we're just friends and will only ever be friends. I like you Hikaru. You and only you." A smile that rivaled Jeff The Killer's stretched it's way along his face. Leaning forward, I pushed my lips against his forehead before pulling back and looking straight into his happy eyes. "You never did tell me what you were listening to." I laughed.

Hikaru laughed and, as he was pulling me into another quick kiss, Kaoru's voice sounded from the outside of the closet. "Hikaru! (Y/N)! Time's up!"

Hikaru stood up and offered me his hand, which I gladly accepted, and opened the doors; revealing a new world for the two of you to face as a couple.

* * *

 ** _So here you go! I hope you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _Remember_** ** _to P.M or leave a review if you have an questions!_**

 ** _And leave a review on who your favourite host is and who you want to see next!_**

 ** _Ciao,_**

 ** _~BloodRedRoad_**


End file.
